


Something

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Nick  Amaro and the SVU squad are out on a Friday night after a long week for drinks and dinner. He meets a woman at the bar named Camille Reyes and they start talking. They are both detectives with different squads.
Relationships: Nick Amaro and original character





	Something

The Special victims Unit squad had gone to their usual quiet bar that Friday night for some dinner and drinks after a difficult case that had been finally solved. There was another group of a few women and some men who were also NYPD a few tables away. Conversation at the table flowed and Nick Amaros eyes wandered over to a woman at the other table. She was attractive and a little younger than he was but not too young for him. He took a swallow of beer and munched one of the appetizers on the table . “ Earth to Nick.” He said “ What oh sorry I guess I’m a little distracted tonight .” Fin followed where his eyes were looking. “ She’s nice.” Nick shrugged . “ Probably out of my league.” Fin said “ I don’t think so.” “ You could do a hell of a lot worse .”  
Meanwhile over at the other table:  
Camille Reyes’s friend and fellow detective Gina said “ Girl that hottie over there at the other table can’t keep his eyes off of you .” Camille said “ Really I should wear old jeans out with a scoop neck top more often and have a zit on my chin.” She smiled and then sent Nick over a beer and her number. “ Can’t hurts to make a new friend right ?” “ Exactly.”  
Nick smiled when their server came by with a fresh beer and a business card on her tray. There was a phone number on it and a name . So he found one of his and sent it over . He wrote call me if you want to get coffee sometime.  
The squad hung out a little more and then eventually Nick and Camille were alone at their tables. Her heels clicked as she walked over and sat down opposite Nick.  
“ I’m Camille.” She smiled  
“ Nick”  
“ Well we’re both NYPD and detectives.” “ I’m with the 22nd in Anti Crime.”  
Nick nodded . “ The 16th and Special Victims Unit.”  
“ That can be intense .” Camille commented.  
“ It has its moments. Harder when you have a kid.”  
“ But you’re not married? Or I mean there isn’t a ring on your finger.”  
“ No my ex wife and my daughter are in Washington DC.”  
Camille touched his hand. “ That has to be tough.”  
“ It is sometimes .”  
Nick opened something on his phone and up popped a picture of a little girl who had his smile. “ That’s Zara.”  
“ She’s beautiful, I think she has your dimple.”  
“ Thank you that’s nice.”  
They talked about other things for a while . “ So if you aren’t seeing anyone right now I would like to get to know you better,”.Nick said .  
“ I’m not and I would like that too Nick. I make a really good chili . So if you want tomorrow afternoon , text me and I’ll give you directions to my apartment. We can watch the football game and be casual.” He smiled. “ I’ll do that, but let me wait with you outside until you get your cab.”  
Camille smiled. “ A gentleman.”  
“ I like to think so.”


End file.
